User blog:Roinelll/Solace 3-16
<< Previous Chapter ---- Tyrant's Breath "Aren't you forgetting something important, you greedy bastard?" Soma snarled poking a finger at me over his shoulder in irritation. "You're talking awfully big, while the subject of this conversation stands there not knowing how much of a hell you want to make her life." Huhh? Is Soma taking my side? "Aww~ How cute." C teased the dark skinned God Eater, making me flinch. I wouldn't want to be near them if they started their reckless brawl again. "Albeit your completely wrong in this matter, as my Sierra was with us all along. Right?" She turns to me and I nod with my head, perplexed. "I've expected something like this, so I've given her a translator. Weren't you surprised that she piped in when Stargazer talked about Izanagis influence on her? Despite we've been conversing for the ease of Stargazer in japanese?" "I guess so." Soma snarled in annoyance, then stepped closer to the pale girl and glared menacingly. "Still, she doesn't understand what you just suggested." "Over protective much?" C snickered, which visibly enraged the target of her mirth. Give it a freaking rest already! "Sea. Stop provoking my son." The Director said simply, but the air seemed to froze around us. Not caring for the change in the atmosphere, he turned towards me with a serious expression on his face. "Sierra." He addressed me the coldness in his voice lifting as he searched my expression for a few seconds. I don't have to tell that I was rather curious to what the Director has to say. "Did you really understand the weight of your situation?" -Partially.- I admit, typing the answer on the tablet. -It has to do with my Chupacabra acting up and the influence of multiple Bias Factors in my body, right?- "Get real, Dead Beat!" Soma scoffed at me from the side. "You aren't aware of what is going to happen to you." His lips curled up into a snarl. "They are going to make you their lab rat." -So?- I blinked at the dark skinned male in surprise. -What does that matter to me?- "You're an idiot." Said God Eater glared back, but his father cleared his throat. "Look." He sighed in defeat and irritation, a low growl escaping him along with that. "I can tell from experience, what your going to get into will probably scar you for the left of your life." -Which is not that far away.- I pointed out and noticed a flicker in his gaze. -Look if it helps in the end for humanity to survive, I'm in.- "Soma." The Director spoke up, his sons gaze darkening instantly. "You pioneered being a God Eater from your young age." The leader of the branch said, to which I've raised an eyebrow on just what could that mean. "However you are right, we need to give Sierra the chance of choice." "You didn't give me any." The God Eater grumbled mostly to himself as he turned to me. "Make the worst choice of your life." -How long can we survive?- I asked the question simply and noted that every ones gaze started to darken at the moment. -I didn't know in what a dangerous world I lived in while I was hospitalized.- I started my explanation on my process of thought. -To be honest, I was very overwhelmed when I became a God Eater. Well, an irregular one at that, but still one who is tasked with prolonging the inevitable as much as possible.- I took a deep breath and finished it. -Even a minute, if my life is worth extending our time, I'll do it.- "Don't get your panties dirty, Moonboy." C sneered at him, to which he gritted his teeth. "I'll be looking over everything to ensure nothing goes wrong." "That's what I'm irritated about." I heard him grumble once again. "FINE!" He declared and turned around heading for the door. "Your life, your choice." Soma said venomously. "Your choice of death." "Soma." The Director stopped him as he opened the door with a single word. Head turning back slightly, to signal he is listening. "That wound of yours is very serious. Effective now you are to report at the Infirmary and until you are treated, missions are on hold." His son turning back in disbelief only stared. Why do I get the feeling he isn't really caring for him as a relative, but more like a tool? "Yes." Soma gritted his teeth turning around. "Father." He said slowly as he left the room. "Sea." The director turned to the snickering pale girl. "I can trust you with helping Paylor with this project?" "You got it, Director Schicksal." C gave a thumbs up. "As usual my payment will be--." "Ignoring the property damage you and my son caused." The sentence was finished by Johannes, much to the chagrin of the pale girl who flinched. "Also, stop irritating my son. Next time I'm going to charge you." "B-but you can't do that!" She protested weakly, but was met with a silent and serious gaze. "Fine." She crossed arms grumbling. "I'm not going to make Grumpy into a Grinch, I will also help Stargazer finish the Predator Styles." "Predator Styles? An interesting naming concept." Dr. Sakaki spoke up, who was silently watching the whole time. "Well. First we need to succeed, don't you think, Sea?" "Good." The Director nodded, turning back to me finally. "You'll have to stay under medical care too for now Sierra. As you are aware your situation is currently unknown to us." Here his gaze wandered over to the pale girl. "Paylor, I'm leaving the matters in your capable hands." "Yes, yes. Well then, why don't you lay down here and let me examine you quick." As the branch director left, the researcher turned to me and gestured to the very bed, where I had to lie down on the initial examination. "This will be no more than a mosquito bite." "Don't worry." C tried to ease my jitter after seeing the needle in Dr. Sakakis hand. "I'm by your side." ---- "Stick to the plan already!!" Soma shouted at me, but I was rather busy running for me life. The same as Kota who was scurrying at my side as fast as possible. "Stop and fight, damn it!!" Yeah well, you're not the one targeted by a freaking Tomahawk missile!! "Watch out!" Kota grabbed my arm and pulled us down to the ground, which ended up with us tumbling for a few steps pathetically. Still it served its purpose, a painful one at that, yet still managed to get us under the incoming projectile. "You o--?" He asked as the near two meter long missile impacted not even a few dozen meters away with a deafening roar, the blast swallowing his words and sending us rolling on the floor as the shock-wave met us head on. "That was too close." He coughed weakly and tried to stand up along with me. "We're not prepared for this thing." Took the words out of my mouth. okay, you would have if I could speak. My gaze turned towards our back, where a rather angry God Eater was bringing down his empowered Buster Blade on the exposed and defenseless interior of a large Aragami. The massive blade struck true, rending the armored carapace although it managed only to nick it, even with the destructive force of a fully powered Charge Crush behind it. The two halves of the chest plate slid forward and unified once again, forming the slick mechanical demons face. Soma growled in irritation as he stepped back, to avoid the frontal threads of the Aragagmi slamming down and stared up at the large monstrosity. Quadriga. That's what the people stuck to the large Aragami. A monster towering above us over 6 meters, with its lower bodies length over 10 and width of 5. A massive body covered on its chest with a metallic, diabolical design, the back covered by a shell much like a turtles. Back legs are very much like short, but extremely heavy armored stumps, while the front ones are twice as long caterpillars very much like to what belongs to tanks. Where the head should have been a metallic skeletal upped body was fused onto the construct, the lower end of the arms extending into wide metallic constructs, fanned out like 5 meter long fingers. If I didn't know better that they were named as 'exhaust' and saw the thick smoke extending from these 'fingers' I would have called them palms easily. On its back, there was an armored metallic disc, now twirling around signaling the activity the Aragami. To top all this off, on the lower bodies back on each side, attached by metallic supports were two pods. Which were opening in this very moment and revealing their content. Ugh... more missiles!! We started to move as from each compartment nearly a dozen of the arm length projectiles erupted upwards, while keeping our eyes on the ones that were soon going to rain down on us. As in Soma, Kota and me. "This is why I've told you to stick to the plan!!" The dark skinned God Eater grumbled, swatting away one of the missiles in anger as its warhead exploded ineffectively on his Evil One. "Disable the pods first!" Was it me who enraged the beast by striking the front armor repeatedly with Charge Crush? "Sorry Soma!" Kota called, not being aware of the glare I shot said God Eater. Mostly because we were quite busy in evading the small explosive shower aimed in our direction. "I had to stop the covering fire, because the Quadriga started rampaging. It also threw off Sierra and nearly trampled her." "That is why I said to bomb the threads first!" The dark skinned God Eater retreated as the large beast jumped backward, knowing that in a few moments the behemoth will pounce forward and he didn't want to end underneath its body. "You disable the threads and stop it from moving, Dead Beat then will break the pods and I will disable the Tomahawk launcher. What's so difficult in this plan?!" "You didn't give me enough time to destroy the front tracks." Kota answered calmly, noticing me as I gritted my teeth and rushed forward. He took aim at the caterpillar track front legs again and let loose a short barrage of explosive shots. "Really Soma, we're a team now aren't we? Then works as one." I didn't think this boy to be such a daring person, trying to lecture someone as Soma. "This is why I tend to work alone." The dark skinned God Eater grumbled, rushing at the Quadriga once more after the explosions stopped it in its tracks. Soma raised his God Arc in front of him and slammed it into the chest armor, it slid between the two halves into the much weaker interiors structure. "Then at least provide proper backup!" "Right, right." Kota frowned, shifting his aim from the threads to the fuming exhaust of the monstrous tank. He released a salvo of non-explosives this time, pelting and cracking off parts from the metallic frame. "But with you in my line of fire, that's going to be kind of hard. Don't you think?" These two don't get along too well... In the meantime I've gotten past Soma, who was now trying to force the chest compartment open by using his God Arc like a crowbar. I've used my momentum and jumped releasing the pent up energy in my God Arc. The boosters ignited and carried me upward with my jump, the empowered tip of my Charge Lance drilling into and through the pods on the left side of the body. As the momentum died down, I've reached out with an arm and grabbed the broken piece of the pod, using the other I've jammed my God Arc into it to keep the energy still going and not letting it disperse. With a quick motion my leg was steadied and I jumped upwards again, ripping my Chupacabra from the wound and stabbing it down into the hard shell on the back. It didn't do much damage, but gave me just enough time to set my foot on the back and jump up into safety. From there once again I ripped my weapon and twirled it in my hand once to grant it the maxim momentum and renew the motion fed energy on my God Arcs tip. Chupacabra shot out once more, crashing into the metallic component again, this time breaking part of the upper casing and rendering half of the left pod useless. Leaving my God Arc embedded into it, I jumped up and grabbed onto the grip of my weapon, using my bodies weight as a leverage and twist the embedded weapon crudely in attempt to apply more destruction on the projectile releasing organ. It was a success as I practically landed head first on the ground when the beast stirred up and imbalanced me, although at the same time breaking the dangerous missile pod. "Dead Weight!" Soma shouted, feeding another Charge Crush right into the body of the humongous Aragami, making it rear up again in retaliation, raising the God Eater clinging to the chest with it. I barely had enough time to roll away before the behemoths front tracks landed where I touched down moments ago. "Why can't you do your job and be like that Dead Beat over there!" Could you stop insulting people for a single day?! "I understand that your cool, strong and a loner." Kota said, unflinching as he continued the stream of bullets passing barely over the head of a very angry God Eater, due to once again making the monster reel in pain. "But do you have to put your foot into your mouth every time you open it up?" "That's IT!!" The dark skinned God Eater shouted as another Charge Crush exploded outward from his God Arc and into the body of the Quadriga, shaking it tremendously this time, signaling that it struck a critical weak point. "I had enough of you." Powering up an even more massive attack, he roared not caring that the chest armor slid wide open and in front of him one of the three Tomahawk missiles started to come to life. "BOTH OF YOU AND THIS PISSANT BEAST!!" A gigantic explosion engulfed the Aragami and the similarly enraged God Eater, the flames engulfing the area in a wide circle and smoke covering a wide spot, hiding both our team mate and our target from our eyes. Kota readied his weapon, but this time he made sure to switch to a recovery bullet in advance should he need it and I've been scanning the billowing dark smoke for any sign of the two hidden by it. Then with a rumbling one frontal track of the Quadriga split the smoke and slammed into the ground, followed by the other as it walked towards us. I noticed the open compartment on its chest, all three slots of the Tomahawk missiles empty and most of the weaker chest interior destroyed in the explosion that happened before hand. However there was no sight of Soma at all. Kota screaming in anger let loose a shot aimed at the Aragami, it impacted into the front armor shaking the whole beast. But it was still taking steps towards us, slowly and shaking slightly, but not stopping to advance. Until it fell forward and to its side. Making us stare at it bewildered. "Did... we just win?" The gunner questioned, but I've rushed forward and into the smoke covered area from where the Aragami came from. "Oh crap... SOMA!!" He shouted and I saw from the corner of my eyes that even he started running behind me, despite a few moments ago dissing our at least severely wounded ally. I could hear him breath, despite the eye and throat burning smog around me. And figuring that Soma was trying his best to breath THIS STUFF, and ineffectively that didn't mean nothing good at all. When I've got to him, I saw his clothes were torn to shreds on the front end of his upper body, but everywhere else was rather ragged also. Soma was leaning forward, grabbing the handle of Evil One with both arms and used it as a crutch staying standing. There was a nasty wound on his legs, blood trickling from it into a small pool at his feet. I could hear Kota struggling to see something and to get to breath in the rising smoke with very little effort. So I've grabbed the wounded God Eater and dragged him after myself. His feet barely could support his own strength even with my own added, despite that I managed to pull him out of the place in a few minutes. The gunner was already ready when he saw us and he was holding a pill in his hand, when I stumbled out of the smoke rather exhausted myself, the redhead rushed over and slammed the Recovery Pill into my hand and reached for the arm of Soma. Link Aid?! My eyes went wide as their two Control Armlets made a connection, Kota's started to vibrate and in a few seconds Somas joined in slowly, but increasing in frequency. Once they reached the same wavelength, Kota suddenly winced and grasped at his arm in pain, screaming up in agony. I stared at him and then saw that his body had wound all over, bleeding from numerous ones. He fell over, unable to stand on his own and the weight of Soma coupled with my exhaustion made me follow, as it pulled me down. With both God Eaters now disabled with their injuries and me pinned down rather nicely for the moment it didn't look any good for us. "Stupid Dead Weight." The dark skinned God Eater grumbled to himself, propping himself up and rolling off from me. He then sat up panting. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the now unconscious God Eaters state, it took me a few seconds to understand just what happened. "Why the hell are you using a Giving Upgrade part?!" He shouted in frustration, then noticed the restorative item in my hand. "Give me that!" He grabbed for it and quickly consumed it. What just happened?! "I seriously hate you two." He grumbled and reached for the right arm of the gunner, pulling it closer to him and performing another Link Aid. WHAT IS GOING ON?! "Give him another." Soma ordered, as the wounds on the boy lessened visibly, but at the same time probably increased on himself. "HURRY UP ALREADY!!" I heard the thundering command and quickly reached into my pocket, pulling two Recovery Pill IIs out. I've thrown one towards the grumbling God Eater and knelt down at the side of the unconscious Kota. I realized this way he can't swallow it, so I quickly put it away and pulled out a different consumable. With a crunch, the small pill in my hand shattered and I've placed it on the chest of the gunner. A second later a green orb materialized on him, burning with a green pulse of Oracle Cells, then it sank down into his body and distribute the healing essence. Not even a second later the boy started coughing up dark smoke and some blood, but he was now awake. "Hibari, send a chopper..." Soma grumbled activating his communicator. "Make sure they have someone with medical knowledge on board." -Did something happen to Sierra?- The Operator questioned, voice worried a bit. "Its for the Dead Weight." He didn't add the part that it was also for him too. "Make it quick if you can." -Right, be there ASAP.- She cut the line. "Oy, retard!" Grunting and undeniably in pain, Soma stood up and used his God Arc once again to keep standing by leaning on it. "Why the hell do you have a freaking Giving module equipped?!" "Because I'm supposed to be your support?" Kota answered weakly, coughing after the exertion. "You could have died!!" I heard him grumble and my expression went surprised, big time actually. Soma seemed to notice this and started to curse under his breath. "That would have given me just more trouble to deal with." He said it almost defensively. "Especially since you two are nothing more than a Dead Weight and a Dead Beat." Did Lindow's death affect him this much? "If you have time to stare, then keep an eye on our surroundings, Dead Beat!" I heard the warning, so I've quickly gotten to my feet now that I have some time to recover my stamina. "You're on watch until the chopper arrives." Soma said, closing his eyes. "Better do your job properly." ---- End of Chapter 2016,10,14 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts